Elves and Fae are like magnets, they just connect
by melissa Ivory
Summary: ONE SHOT SportaRobbie! strange things begin to happen to Robbie, and he just knows it's all Sportacus' fault.


_disclaimer:_ i do not own the world in which this story is set. that is owned by Lazytown Entertainment.

_genre:_ Lazytown

_pairing:_ Sportacus/Robbie Rotten

_rating:_ M

_summary:_ ONE SHOT SportaRobbie! strange things begin to happen to Robbie, and he just knows it's all Sportacus' fault.

_author's note:_ i always told myself, and KittyUK, that i would write a SportaRobbie one of these days. also, this came about because i accepted a challenge in another fandom that's of a slashed couple, and felt it was time to write the other slash couples i had been meaning to. this is only one of them, and they are all one shots.

**Elves and Fae are like magnets, they just connect... **

it was a clear and bright day in Lazytown, the kind that made almost everyone happy, joyful, and full of energy. and Robbie Rotten hated it, every part. especially the blue-suited blow-hard who convinced the simple-minded people of this once lazy town to become the active, annoying brats that they were now.

yet, there was some kind of Magick around the above-average hero that boggled the inventor's mind, gave him shivers when he thought about it too long. there were times at night when he would wake up in a cold sweat, those same shivers rippling though him, and a rock hard erection in his pants. he didn't understand why it was happening, but he knew it was that damned Sportakook's fault.

Robbie had never revealed that he was half-Fae, on his father's side. which explained, if someone knew, why he had such feminine tendencies and reactions. of course he wasn't planning on revealing this to anyone, simply because of the things he knew people would want from him. like genies, he could grant wishes, but only when he was caught and only one wish. unlike genies, the only kind of wishes he could grant were never complete, and always tended to go wrong. which was why he hid from other Fae, feeling that his half-bred status made him unwanted. there were some advantages to being half Fae, like the ability to fool people even for only a short while, vague invisibility, and the wonderful trick of transportation. he had also coined some skills that he knew worked in tandem with his Fae half, like when he made his disguises or inventions.

all in all, he wouldn't want to give up his Fae half, because not only was it a part of him, but it was a constant reminder of a father who was lost to him so early on in life. his mother tried keeping the truth from him for so long that when he started to exhibit strange abilities, he found himself without a teacher, an aid, and knew nothing of how to deal with them. at first, however, he wanted to give it all up if he could. when he finally got the nerve to ask about his father, his mother told him the truth – he left, and didn't know Robbie existed. it was heartbreaking to know that, but that loss was just one of those tragedies of life, the harshest possible.

there were times, however, when he felt that the hardest thing in life was living it without someone to love, the one thing Robbie had yet to find for himself. he wouldn't dare create himself someone, although he had entertained the idea a time or two, and he was afraid of being found out for what he was if he left the cosy little town, which lacked in possible mates above the age of consent. unless he listened to that little voice in his head that said, 'the Elf, the Elf!', but he was becoming better at ignoring it.

so it came as a shock to him when the Blue Elf began appearing in his dreams. some were replays of real events with very different endings, others were completely new events with very erotic endings. every time he woke from these dreams, he would either take a cold shower or finish himself off, since the human part of him reacted passionately to these sex-craved visions. which was another of his problems in finding a mate, considering that Fae are like some animals and mate for life, but also because of how heightened their sexual prowess and stamina are than humans, one of the things that he inherited.

so after almost a whole year of the dreams revolving around the blue-suited blow hard, and he knew he had to do something about it. the only question was how to talk to him without the kiddies knowing. they were pre-teens now, and beginning to be more considerate of his penchant for quiet. it was a relief really, and prompted him to start leaving them alone. another thing he knew was that the ending of his antics would, hopefully, endear the Elf to him, but he didn't hold out much hope. he wasn't one for looking at the positive in life, considering his track record. he always felt that one day karma would come back to hit him in the rear, if it hadn't already.

it took him a week to remember there was a mail chute to send letters to the airship, and another week for him to write a letter he was satisfied with. luckily it rained the next day, so he was relieved that none of the children would see him sending the letter up. he didn't wait for a response, but did write where his home was in the letter, since he knew no one knew he lived in the old bunker. he doubted the Mayor even remembered it was there behind the billboard, which was exactly what he liked about the man and his home's location. he had found it when he was younger, before Milford Meanswell became Mayor or Bessie Busybody worked in the office, and when he got the first payment for his first patent, he bought it from the city. which gave him comfort that his home was safe from prying eyes.

*bang bang bang*

he heard the knocks the moment he reached the ground, and almost didn't go back up to greet his guest, even if he was actually invited. but Robbie had a purpose for getting the above-average hero to his home, so he climbed back up the ladder and, with the other man's aid, opened the hatch door for him.

"welcome to my bunker Sportacus."

"you said you needed to speak to me Robbie."

"yes, why don't we go inside. i think it might rain again."

the rain had stopped in the short time since he entered his home, and his guest wasn't wet at all. motioning for the Elf to follow him down, he went back into the hatch, a little flip of joy in his heart when his invitation was accepted. once he reached the bottom, he didn't wait for the other man to get down, and went to get him a chair, even if he might not use it. it had been a long time since he had any guest, but his mother taught him to be a gentleman and use manners, especially if you are sweet on someone. he knew she expected it would have been women, but he wasn't going to ignorewhat he had been taught. of course he wasn't surprised when the chair was ignored, the active man choosing instead to stand, while he sat in his orange shag chair.

"so what is it you wanted Robbie?"

"be patient with me, okay? i've never done anything like this before."

"is it very important?"

"yes."

"well, i've told the children before that if there is something they are having trouble saying to just close their eyes, pretend no one is around, and say what they need to say. it's worked for them so far; why don't you try it?"

Robbie thought about that for a moment. Sportacus was being kind enough that he wasn't bothered by it, and this really was important enough that listening this once might do some good. so he relaxed himself, breathing deeply, closing his eyes, and took the plunge, so to speak.

"i think i'm falling in love with you, and i don't know how you would react because i know you're an Elf because i'm half Fae."

it almost sounded like a single word, but he hoped he made the words sound separate. after a minute of silence, he opened his eyes to see blue orbs watching him critically, that serious, stern expression on his face. every so often, his thin moustache twitched, and after a few minutes, of which Robbie was beginning to think were really hours, the Elf's mouth started turning upward into a smile.

"i knew there was something about you when i first came, but i never thought it was your lineage."

"and the other thing?" Robbie was expecting to be rejected, but when Sportacus took the chair left for him, turned it around, and sat, the taller man didn't know what to expect next.

"you mean you don't know about your kind?"

"no. my father didn't stay around, so i know very little about that half."

"you see Robbie, Elves and Fae are like magnets, they just connect well. we're sort of drawn to one another, whether it's of our own kind or the other. all these years i've been trying to figure out why i'm so drawn to you, why you'd want me to leave when i just wanted to be closer to you. now i know, and it also explains why you're falling in love with me. because i've been in love with you for almost a year now."

"wait a minute... i started having dreams about you a year ago!"

"that must be the connection we sub-consciously formed."

"we can do that?"

"to the ones we love, yes."

"wow..."

Robbie stared off into space, dumb-founded. they felt the same, there was no rejection and no hatred; he didn't know how to deal with this, having expected the complete opposite to happen. while he was phased out, Sportacus got up from his chair, leaned over a little, and delicately touched his lips to the taller man's. at first the kiss was unnoticed, but when the Elf put a little more pressure into it, the Fae noticed, and surprising them both, kissed back. arms extended and wrapped around each other, and soon they were both standing, grasping onto one another, the passion coming off of them in waves.

Robbie began making backward steps, not really thinking about it, and soon they were at the door to his unused bedroom. his back was pushed into the wooden door, and the sound of a loud crack brought them back to reality. when Sportacus saw the door, he automatically opened it, and smiled seductively when he saw the bed inside. practically dragging the Fae with him, the Elf threw his partner onto the bed and pounced on him. the small 'eek' of surprise lacked its usual outrage, and their lips met again. hands began their trek again, only this time peeling clothing, as if life depended on the skin-to-skin contact.

when they finally were bare, the covers on the bed had been pulled about and was almost up to their waists, but neither noticed. hands grasping here and there, moans of pleasure coming from both, whether it was their throat or lips, kisses showering one another. legs tangled, arms akimbo, bodies pressed together, and then they were crying out, their climax making their bodies glisten and glow faintly, Magick in heavy in the air. neither seemed to notice, and the illumination began to fade as their vitals returned to normal.

"is it usually like that for our kind?"

"yes. as is our lengthy stamina." a hand gripped again, rewarded by another moan.

- + - + -

Robbie watched Sportacus, or Bjorn, sleep, finding that he smiled in his sleep, and the expression was infectious. it was amazing how he felt, the physical and emotional relief that this Elf brought him, and he realised he would even kill to keep that beside him. shifting onto his side, the Elf still in his arms, he snuggled into that warmth and went to sleep, finally comfortable for the first time in his adult life.

**End. **


End file.
